1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rack for growing plants which can be conveniently set up to hold a netting for growing plants, and which can be collapsed to reduce its space occupation when not in use.
2. Description of Prior art
In plant culturing, a stick or pole may be used for growing plants. However, a plant may be blown down by the wind if it is simply supported on a stick or pole. There are disclosed a variety of bamboo, wooden or metal racks for growing plants. These racks may use different loops or wire nettings for the climbing of the plants or for the suspension of the fruits. However, these racks are commonly not collapsible. Once they are set up, the can not be dismantled and moved from place to place. Further, because the loops and wire nettings are commonly made of metal wires, they may hinder or oppress the growing of plants.